


姜黄色书包

by eunhyukmoon



Category: Eunhea
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunhyukmoon/pseuds/eunhyukmoon





	姜黄色书包

夏日的蝉鸣，能烫伤皮肤的紫外线，穿着紧身西装裤的哥哥，就是李东海夏季的全部。

他喜欢在放学之后奔回家，在偌大的院子里淘气的拔掉花农刚种的玫瑰，往黑红的泥土里撒刚刚在路边偷拿的满天星种子，他顺手牵羊惯了，花店的老板看他小，也从未阻止过这样没大没小的学生。

陈阿姨总是提着一篮竹筐，去采摘院子里新鲜的荔枝，有时候正巧赶上李东海放学，就会看见男孩毫不顾忌的坐在草地里，身前摊着不知道跟哪个小贩买来的报纸，上面是红色的荔枝壳和吃完的圆黑核。

傍晚的六点李东海一定不会乖乖呆在自己的房间，他会在这之前写好一天的日记，今天的天气，老师的废话，一些不是很好笑的笑话，以及最重要的，补上昨天哥哥回来的时间。成绩优男孩从不完成如山的课后作业，他的傍晚永远是在门口等着这个家真正的主人踏着夕阳回来。

今天他在门框的大理石阶梯处坐了很久，夜晚的星星一闪一闪的，小孩觉得像极了李赫宰会去的酒吧。

身边的管家毕恭毕敬的接过李赫宰一看就价值不菲的公文包，跟着一声不吭的男人面无表情的越过坐在门口的小孩。

李东海当没看见一样，顶着裂到嘴角的笑容，颠到身上带着一股烟酒味的男人面前，很固执仰起头朝他开口：“哥哥今天吃过晚饭了，对吗？”

“那跟东海吃夜宵吧。”

身旁的管家想张口说些什么，最终也是把话吞进了肚子里。

李家的餐桌很长，按规矩是要两头坐着的，可李东海不干，他一定要面对着吃饭，把精致的青瓷盘碰的乒乓响。

“哥哥，我今天有写日记。”李东海嗦了一口海鲜面，小嘴都被辣的红通通的。他对面的李赫宰则与他不同，优雅的用银刀切下一小块牛排，放在嘴里细嚼慢咽。

“写了什么？”  
“以后会给哥哥看的。”

李东海吃的快，把手指头的油全蹭到校服上，提溜的就冲进了他日思夜想的书房。

这个房间只能是李赫宰的，作为这个家唯一的继承人。

李东海来的时候，李家的上一任家主还在，他对这个关键时刻救了他一命的孩子喜欢的紧，当堂就认作了干儿子，待遇一点也不比自己的亲儿子差。等李家改朝换代了，李赫宰也把他接过来，让他可以在高中必须住宿的时候有个避风港可以回。

李东海坐在真皮沙发里，掰着手指头数这红木书柜里有多少本他看不懂的外文书。  
他掰来掰去，掰到了脚趾头的时候，他的哥哥才慢悠悠的吃完饭，推开了厚重的房门。

李赫宰一进屋就看见了那姜黄色的书包，语气是自己察觉不到的宠溺：“东西收拾好，不要又麻烦了陈阿姨。”  
小孩到这时候就古灵精怪，头也不抬，依旧掰着脚趾头。

“那这样陈阿姨就没事做了。”  
李赫宰有洁癖，这话说的倒也没错，平时陈阿姨也就收拾李东海留下的烂摊子，反倒不用太紧张如何收拾家主的卫生。

小孩窝在沙发里，头顶的几根毛翘起来，像是羽毛挠在李赫宰的脚底，心里痒痒的感觉让他回忆起幼时得不到的玩具，大时得不到的爱情。

他走过去，拍了拍团子的脑袋。  
“今天哥哥喝了酒。”  
李赫宰记得之前应酬回来满身酒气的扑倒在李东海身上，男孩却捏住了鼻子，死都不肯接过他嘴里混着酒味的浓精。

校服皱巴巴的少年抬起头，像小猫一样在他胯间上蹭，用下巴勾勒出熟悉的形状。李东海的眼里像是揉进了宇宙里最好看的星碎，连眨眼都是闪闪发光惹人喜爱。

他用手感极好的苹果肌把沉睡的巨物弄醒，然后脚底抹油的溜出书房，还在临走前朝李赫宰吐舌，活脱脱一发情欠收拾的猫。

“哥哥，晚安。”

男孩没有把书包带走，李赫宰只觉得那姜黄色在红木家具里异常显眼，让他心底里更加的难受。

他烦躁的脱下外套盖住让他焦躁的源头，整个人脱力一般歪倒在沙发里，真皮座椅上还遗留着肉团的体温。

痒，内心深处很痒。

李赫宰在房间里渡来渡去，把陈阿姨打好蜡的地板硬是用棉拖踩出几道痕迹来，他想了想，还是抱了一床被子敲了隔虚掩着的房门。

男孩软软糯糯的一声请进透过白门上的金属把手，也依旧不会减少一丝声线的甜腻。  
李东海靠在床头，皮质的日记本搭在圆圆的膝头上。

“哥哥，有事吗？”

当然有，你闹着要跟我同床，睡了半年突然不来了，什么意思？李赫宰站在门口，逆着走廊的暖光，让屋内的人看不清他的表情。  
他板着脸，怎么看都不像是要求人的态度：“为什么不和哥哥睡？”

“啊，你说这件事吗？”床上的小孩把日记本合上，再把从李赫宰那里偷来的钢笔插进去，“哥哥不是来了吗？”

他光着脚丫，浑身赤裸裸的从黑色的被窝里跑出来，一下子充当一个大型挂件，抱了李赫宰一个满怀。李东海在房间里不爱穿服饰，白乎水嫩的一个团也不知道羞耻，拿惯用的伎俩去蹭人本就蠢蠢欲动的雄壮。

还是用一个姿势滚进床铺，李东海的胳膊上有一道微微的分界线，那是高中生穿校服特有的印记，紫外线毫不留情的在胳膊肘的上方刻留夏日的气息，李赫宰沿着痕迹吻了一圈，才开始进行无尽夜晚的前戏。

小孩本身就是一块敏感的含羞草，他所会的全部技巧，都是李赫宰带给他的。

他们的第一个夜晚有雨，李东海回家的时候成为一只落汤鸡，只敢傻愣愣的呆在门口。他终究不是李家的人，职位世代相袭的管家眼里哪能让这个脚底全是泥的娃娃踏脏昂贵的绒毯，李东海便承受着略带威胁的视线，在门口抓紧了姜黄色的书包带。

家主回来的时候正好是暴雨最猛烈的时候，院门串风，把湿哒哒的小孩吹的浑身冰凉。

就是那个时候李赫宰觉得心里痒，像是被街头的流浪猫挠中了心房。

“怎么不进去？”

李东海摇了摇头，发丝上的水珠就顺着这些力道溅在浅棕的高定西装上，他一看到块块水渍，立马又低下了脑袋。

整个人都在发抖，也不知道是冻着了，还是害怕了。李赫宰只好脱下西装外套，盖在怎么说都不肯进门的人头上。  
他是这个家的主人，说话都不算数的话算什么？纵使一开始无心答应父亲会好好待李东海，在日后他也会履行这个诺言。

“进来吧，作为小少爷，站在门口像什么话？”

男孩在电闪雷鸣中终于在李家有了真正的落脚点，再也没有仆人会无视他咕噜噜叫的肚子，也不会连衣服都需要自己洗，流浪猫终于能够寄篱在名为李赫宰的保护罩里。

那晚李赫宰撩开他湿漉漉的透明校服，挑逗那两颗被雨淋湿的乳尖，李东海觉得他一定是很多女人的梦中情郎，带着体温的舌尖舔去男孩的锁骨上的雨水，他被吻的浑身没劲，倒在日思夜想的腹肌上，笑的像个偷吃到点心的捣蛋鬼。

李赫宰把手指送进干涩的甬道里，立马就知道男孩真的未经人事，那些看到他就脸红，在餐桌上绝对不敢跟他对视的拙劣表现，都是暗恋最真实的样子。

他咬住早就通红的耳尖，又在手心里捂热了第二波润滑，李赫宰也不明白为什么要对一个男孩如此温柔，纵横商场的他不缺床伴，无论男女，都不会在第二天早上看见他，大家各取所需，没必要处处留情。

李赫宰不想让男孩疼，他看到那双皱起来的眉眼就心里不舒服，莫名的痒。  
他要制止这些不正常的反应，所以更加温柔，扩张到李东海已经射了一轮，把星星点点的浓精喷的到处都是，还愿意忍着发疼的性器等男孩自己开口要。

“我…我可以吗？”

他见过各种各样的情人，有主动给自己扩张好的，也有害羞却套上情趣用品的，更有在床上搔首弄姿比自己兴致还高的，唯独没遇过瑟瑟发抖，眼里全是对他的渴望却不敢伸手的。

李赫宰二话不说就扶着性器捅进去，龟头直接撑开穴口，伴随着身下人的呻吟和眼泪，痛快的夺走李东海的第一次。

做起这些事就不痒了，特别是他看着属于男人的标志在那张小口里疯狂进出，穿着校服的男孩眼里只有自己，这些销魂的喘息，挺立的红樱，腰动的腰肢，让李赫宰心情舒畅。

这种痒像是毒药，刚开始只是一段时间，后来发展为只要没有按时见到男孩，他就会焦躁无比，心痒难耐。

他们的做爱频率也越来越高。  
每一个夜深人静的夜晚，李东海脖子上校服立领的位置就会多一个红印，冬天的时候更甚，刺眼的红莓绕满他的脖子。

好在他也怕冷，衣服都是高领，出门还会带围巾，这些不能见光的东西一同被藏在校服底下。  
没人会知道这个学生每晚的臀尖都是粉红色，小腹内永远有不属于自己的精液。

李东海感受到体内那根又涨大了一圈，红着眼向男人道歉：“对不起，哥哥。”他哭到打嗝，也不知道是被顶哭的，还是被那张冷脸吓的。  
“哥哥，我……啊…嗯……慢一点…不是故意不找你。”

“话都说不好，就不要说话了。”  
听起来是凶狠的，但是李赫宰笑弯了眼，吻上因为没擦嘴而油乎乎的唇瓣。

他出入的速度更加的快，一下一下都顶弄在前列腺点上，时不时还会朝臀肉上拍一掌，或者掐一下被他吸到红肿的乳头，用指甲盖滑过一圈铃口，他有各种各样的技巧，永远让男孩只能尖叫着射出来，再软成一摊水被他肏成可以随意摆弄的玩偶，李赫宰喜欢把平平的小腹射到鼓胀，让小孩含着他那根睡觉是他永远不会腻的事情。

特别是当早上拔出性器，盯看前一夜欢愉留下的各种液体从通红的穴口流出来，打湿男孩白皙的大腿根，他就有种病态的满足感。

偏偏小孩还爱在早上啃舔他的手指，如果李东海那一天没有早读，他会射满那处温暖，再用玻璃制的小肛塞堵住那个小口，看着小孩别扭的下楼，背上那个姜黄色的书包，慢吞吞的出门上学。

李东海这晚高潮时扑腾的厉害，打翻了床头柜的日记本，李赫宰想去捡起来，却感到男孩用小穴吸紧了他的性器，看来是不想让他知道日记的内容。

“那就不拿。”男人握着李东海腰间的软肉，“别绞的这么紧，我会忍不住。”

成年人的体力好，总可以把李东海折腾到昏过去，然后再被紫红色的粗壮肏醒。  
他再怎么喜欢这样，明天的月考也不允许他这么做。

李东海只好放松甬道，仰头向他的哥哥讨一个安慰的亲吻。

“哥哥，明天我考试，会晚回来。”

这晚点回来让本来心情好一点的李赫宰一下子上了火，不管李东海眼里的泪珠，力气大到要把两颗囊带也挤进去。

他又开始莫名其妙的痒，为了缓解这感觉，李赫宰连手指也塞进本就撑到极限的穴道内，他把李东海肏到连哭声都没有了，只剩张着口喘息，被单上还有控制不住地小孩的口水。

滚烫的精液一股一股喷洒在肠壁上，李东海根本收不紧身后的小口，只好任由那张小嘴一开一合，“但是，哥哥，你可以看我的日记。”

男孩又被翻了个身，臀缝里全是腥浓的白浊，李赫宰把再次勃起的东西插进去，说了声好。

李东海最后在李赫宰的怀里累到昏睡过去，但他很期待明天，不是因为要考试，而是他的哥哥将会过目他的日记。

他的哥哥会看到上面所有的内容：  
每日的天气，一天的趣事，和哥哥回家的时间。  
以及日记的最后一页。

“我的哥哥什么都会，唯独不会恋爱。”  
“明天月考完就是我十八岁的生日了，我觉得他这个大条根本不会记得的。”

“他根本不知道我喜欢他。”  
“也不知道喜欢是心痒难耐的瘾。”

“他该知道他也喜欢我这回事了。”


End file.
